<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth by LadyDisdayne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620289">Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne'>LadyDisdayne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Obi-Wan takes the death blow meant for Qui-Gon during their battle with Maul, he is forced to come to terms with the truth of feelings towards his Master and the wound left in his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Chibiobiwan and Treescape for the beta!</p><p>This was inspired by the wonderful midnightdelirium and one of the most amazing pieces of art I have ever seen, which can be found: <a href="https://midnightdelirium.tumblr.com/post/625105909291646976/the-au-where-obi-wan-took-the-wound-that-was-meant">HERE </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan sat up, bandages pulling and tugging his abused skin. He couldn’t help but grunt with the effort. His entire being ached and burned, his heart worst of all. </p><p>“Padawan.” His master’s voice was rough, deeper than normal even, but still full of concern that somehow made Obi-Wan ache even worse. “Just stay still. The saber managed to miss most of your organs, but you’re still injured.” A warm hand pressed against his uninjured shoulder. </p><p>Obi-Wan let himself be pushed back into the bed, his aching body drifting back into sleep, the comforting presence of his Master surrounding him. After what had happened with the Council, he wasn’t sure if he would feel this ever again. He almost felt guilty for basking in it now, after all his Master clearly wished to be rid of him. </p><p>And then on Naboo, when Maul had almost killed Qui-Gon, he thought he had lost the other man forever and would be left alone in the world, just as he had been so many times before. So he struck forward in his Master’s stead, letting the blade pierce into his body, the physical pain clearer and easier to bear than the wound on his soul when he was rejected by his Master. </p><p>Obi-Wan expected to be alone the next time he awoke, his body less painful, but his heart broken. He forced himself up and onto the edge of the bed, taking in his surroundings. He was still on Naboo, in some kind of medical facility. </p><p>He rubbed the clean bandage across his abdomen, memories of the fight still spinning through his mind as he looked around for his clothing. The sooner he could leave the room, the sooner he could return to Coruscant, hopefully avoiding any further encounters with Qui-Gon. It would be best to have a clean break. </p><p>Standing, Obi-Wan realized his escape would be much easier said than done, the damage to his body worse than he had known. He wobbled on his feet, trying to will himself into motion.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, what are you doing?” Qui-Gon’s gentle rumble filled the small room. Obi-Wan flushed and kept his gaze down, unable to look his Master in the eye. </p><p>“Leaving, I am sufficiently healed and I need to get back to the Temple.” He tried to shuffle forward again, but was stopped when Qui-Gon’s broad, calloused hands wrapped around his arms, forcing Obi-Wan to look up into warm blue eyes. Qui-Gon’s eyebrows were furrowed in concern, his displeasure evident. Obi-Wan quickly looked down and tried to pull away. </p><p>“What you need to do is <em> rest. </em>” Obi-Wan was gently herded back onto the bed, but was left sitting at the edge, Qui-Gon on a chair in front of him, his gaze steady on Obi-Wan’s face.</p><p>“Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan flinched and looked away, unprepared for the lecture that was to come.“Thank you, for protecting me.” </p><p>Obi-Wan’s head snapped up, pulling his tight muscles, the words unexpected.</p><p> “It was my duty,” He answered, not sure what else he could say, but it was better than the truth, the <em> I couldn’t bear to live without you </em>that was written on his heart. The truth that had been carved into his very being as they faced everything together, both good and bad. The truth of his heart that Qui-Gon could never know. </p><p>“No, Obi-Wan, the duty should have been mine. It is <em> my </em>duty to protect you, to watch over you. To keep you safe. I allowed my mind to become clouded and it almost cost me everything.” Obi-Wan could hear the unspoken words, the weight Anakin had in Qui-Gon’s heart for his thoughts to become unclear in the midst of battle. “I should never have allowed you to be injured, my Padawan.”</p><p>“It was worth it if you lived, so you could train Anakin like you promised.” Obi-Wan wasn’t sure he believed the hollow words himself, but with how important the child was to Qui-Gon already, Obi-Wan hoped his Master would find them acceptable.</p><p>“Your life is worth a thousand of mine, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin could never change that.” Obi-Wan tilted his head up, forcing himself to truly meet his Master’s eyes, and, for the first time, letting himself see the truth within. “Without you, my life means nothing. Do you understand?” </p><p>Realization coursed through Obi-Wan’s heart, mending the broken shards Qui-Gon’s rejection had left behind. Qui-Gon’s hand was comforting against his neck, as steady as the man’s presence had been for the past twelve years. Obi-Wan leaned towards his Master, closing the space between them as they collided, Obi-Wan wrapping his hand into his Master’s hair, pulling them even closer. </p><p>The kiss was desperate, but still gentle, Qui-Gon ever courteous of what Obi-Wan wanted and needed. Obi-Wan pulled his Master closer, his fingers tangled in the silken hair, his need becoming more desperate. Qui-Gon cradled Obi-Wan’s face between his hands as the kiss deepened, wiping away tears Obi-Wan didn’t even know he had shed. </p><p>Reluctantly, they broke away form the kiss, still wrapped around each other. </p><p>“I understand, Master.” Obi-Wan smiled.</p><p>“Good, because the truth is I am never letting you go.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This now has a sequel! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675984">The Kindest Thing (is to Never Leave You Alone)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>